Scattered in Skyhold
} |name=Scattered in Skyhold |icon=Quest icon DAI.png |image= |px=270x360px |location=Skyhold |start= |end= |rewards= |previous= |next= |qcat=side |related= |appearances=Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Scattered in Skyhold is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Obtained by speaking to the nameless elf book keeper. He can be found next to the research table and Helisma in Skyhold. Walkthrough The player has to find 48 copies of "Hard in Hightown" inside Skyhold which all appear to be missing. Locations *On the ground next to the altar Leliana has build in Skyhold's Rookery, where the crows reside. *On the couch in the chamber where Solas resides. *In Cullen's bedroom. This can be found up the ladder from where Cullen usually resides. It lies on top of a barrel. *One copy can be found on the destroyed part of the wall, at the east side of Skyhold. This is the part of the wall that's never being repaired. *A book can be found on a shelf in the kitchen. *One can be found in the barn, on the second floor at the northern side. It lies on a bale of hay. *On the ground floor inside the gatehouse lies a copy. This one can be accessed by entering the door immediately to the right of the main gate, and then going to the door on the left. *A copy lies on the bridge on the outside of the main gate. It can be found on the right just before World Map barrier. *One book lies on the floor inside the tower that's connected to the tavern. It lies to the left of the bed. *Three copies can be found on the northwestern part of the wall. This is the place where the player met with Varric and Hawke for the first time inside Skyhold. They can be found on the ground in the corner. *Three copies can be found on the second floor of the northern tower. This tower is located on the northwestern side of the garden. This is also the tower that can be changed into a Mage or Templar tower. *Inside the garden on the floor, right behind Morrigan. *One copy can be found in the same room as Morrigan's Eluvian. On the bench on the left hand side. *A book can be found in the staircase north of the garden. It lies on the ground floor in the northwestern corner on a barrel. *Three copies can be found in a small room where a statue of Andraste can be found. This room can be accessed from the garden and is on the ground floor of the northern part of the wall. Just to the right for the aforementioned copy. It lies on the ground behind a fallen over bench on the left hand side. Rewards Bugs *It may be possible the copy that lies in the staircase north of the garden lies in the air, about three meters from the ground. This copy can still be accessed though, by walking up the stairs until the player stands right above the book. Its possible for that the book is now accessible, otherwise, jump down and press the correct button whilst falling down. One of two ways should work. Category:Skyhold side quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests